Somewhere New
by BabyBird101
Summary: Robin and the team are trapped in the mountain while the league repairs the zeta tubes. When he gets the strange idea to fix it the tube sends him somewhere no one thought possible K plus for blood
1. Chapter 1

I probably wasn't supposed to mess with the controls on the zeta tubes. In all honesty I guess I knew it was stupid.

But, in my defense, I was bored and I am only thirteen.

Wally ran up behind me, yellow and red zipping at the corner of my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked him, not moving my gaze from the electric panel.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You smell like burning rubber."

"Oh," he pouted. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Fixing the zeta tubes."

"Didn't Batman say you shouldn't do that? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

I rolled my eyes behind the mask. "I was ten. I didn't mean to land myself in Singapore." I shut the panel. "I think I did it right this time..."

"You think?" His eyebrow raised.

"It's a complicated machine KF," I countered.

"So when you end up in Singapore do I get to say I told you so?" He grinned

"I won't end up anywhere but the bat cave," I cracked my knuckles and pressed in the right keys.

'Robin B01' the female voice chimed.

"Ha!" I jumped in the air. "Told you I'd get it right!"

I stepped in and the bright blue light sucked me in.

The second my molecules hit the light I knew something was wrong.

Whatever you might think about the zeta tubes and their mechanisms every place has it's own feel, or direction.

Mount justice felt warm and big. The bat cave felt cramped and homey, etc etc.

But this was different. It felt almost unfriendly.

'Location not found,' the female voice echoed around me. 'Moving subject to closest DNA source'

"What!" I called.

I had no DNA relatives. They were all dead. Where was I being sent?

I had enough sense to curl myself into a ball and brace myself as I was hurled into a hard surface.

BREAKLINE

TT Rob

Nothing was more boring, or quite as nice, as a lazy afternoon in Titans tower. Starfire, beast boy and I were enjoying a movie, Raven was meditating somewhere around the top of the fridge and while cyborg claimed to be watching I knew he was much more interested in repairing his upper leg.

"Soon," he claimed. "I'll have a corn dog dispenser. No more waiting for treats!" My gaze turned back to the movie just as I heard a loud thunk from upstairs.

"What was that?" Beast boy asked.

Starfire looked up. "Is it not customary on earth to have a pet?"

"I don't think that was a pet Star," I stood from the couch.

I grabbed the staff rom my belt and walked into the hallway ,prepared for anything.

The lights were on and everything looked normal. We followed the sounds of scuffing upstairs to our attic/ second level.

We never used this place. It's more of a trophy room than anything else.

"Hey Rob..." Cyborg glanced around the room to the open air duct. "Is that supposed to be open?"

"No," my brows furrowed and my frown deepened.

Then, right before our eyes, the lights flicked off and we heard an errie laugh.

BREAKLINE

Young Justice Robin

When I crashed into something solid I heard glass crack and I prayed it wasn't anything important.

I was disoriented. Everything felt wrong, even the air and I knew I must've hit my head pretty hard.

Footsteps sent my heart into a panic and I climbed into a nearby air duct.

This place was high tech, nearly brand new and when but that didn't stop me. I plugged my computer into the wall and within a few moments the lights crashed off.

The footsteps got closer and I cackled loudly.

A deep voice called down the duct. "Show yourself!"

I stayed quiet, not daring to breathe.

"Beast boy," the boy turned from the duct. "See if you can go after him."

"Yes sir!" A younger boy said and with an almost animal like squeak I heard him come after me.

"So not feeling the aster," I want ready for a chase but I unplugged and began crawling down the claustrophobic hallway.

I don't know what was after me but whoever, or whatever, it was I didn't like it. The kid was fast and I heard claws, like a squirrel or hamster.

My head was pounding like a drum from my crash and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape this thing forever.

On the next exit in the ground I pulled it open and dropped in. The room was empty except for a large door and a couple inches of dust. Nowhere to hide.

Running to the light switch I plugged my computer in and killed the power in that room, blocking the doors and shutting down the ducts.

The blueprints told me it was a tower but I didn't have time to look farther.

I heard a squeak form above me and a body tumbled into the room. I quickly snuck to the corner.

'Stupid,' I berated myself as I heard sounds from outside the room. 'I got myself caught.'

"Who's there?" the young boy's voice spoke.

I said nothing.

"Come out," his voice was kinder. "I'm not mean or anything."

"And I'm not stupid," I disguised my voice, impersonating Batman. "I'm not coming out."

"Then we'll come get you." The door opened and five silhouettes stood there.

The farthest one in the room was about my size. The farthest one was a large man with a gleam that told me he must be wearing some kind of armor. There were two girls, one with short hair and the other with glowing green hands. And the last figure was kid with spikey hair who must've spoken.

I jumped to the ceiling, latching myself to the duct and holding absolutely still.

"Where did he go?" The girl with the green hands asked. She sounded almost sweet but I didn't trust any of them.

"I'm not sure," the spikey haired boy spoke.

They walked farther in the room and I swung behind them, throwing a smoke pellet before dashing down the hall.

I heard coughing behind me as I ran down the walkway. Doors passed me and I inspected every inch. It was a massive place and it really wasn't that new. The carpet was worn but it felt almost homey.

The door at the end of the hall was locked and I desperately tried to pick it open.

"Titans! Go!" The spikey haired boy's voice shouted.

Panic welling inside me I managed to get the door open. The footsteps close behind I shot my grappling hook and jumped to the ceiling again where I hid behind the rafters, using the light to my advantage.

They came running in the girls both with glowing weapons and the boy in the metal suit blazing some kind of Ray gun. The littlest boy, whose skin and hair were bright green transformed into an animal in front of my eyes.

I watched them, not daring to speak and barely breathing.

"Where'd he go?" Asked the boy in the metal suit. As he turned I saw it wasn't a suit at all. He was made out of metal. The only skin I saw was half his face.

"I don't know," the spikey haired boy turned and there was something strangely familer about it. The bright greens and reds almost blinded me but his cape and mask were like mine, if a bit more exaggerated.

He looked like a solemn twelve year old on his first Halloween out with his friends. While my cape went to almost my ankles and my clothes covered most of my body his were much to small for him and his cape barely reached his thighs.

As I watched the darker girl with violet hair turned to see me.

"There!" She pointed and sent a black volt of light right at me.

I ducked the light but didn't avoid the fall. My grapple gun fell from my trembling fingers and I crashed on the fluffy couch below me, bouncing off into the table.

"Ow..." I groaned, picking myself up form the floor.

I didn't have time to move. In a seconds all five of them were gathered around me. The cyborg boy was pointing his ray thing at me while the red head girl with the glowing green knelt next to me.

"Are you harmed?" she asked, sound genuinely worried.

"Star I don't think that's our biggest concern right now," the spikey haired leader boy said.

"I do not care that he has broken into our home. I wish to know if he is harmed!" She defended.

My cape was hung over me, hiding my body and half way up my head.

"I'm fine," I groaned, not trying to disiguise my voice.

"You sounded different before," the green boy countered.

"It's called voice impersonations," I struggled to my knees, head swimming.

"Cool," I heard him grin.

"Who are you?" The robot boy's voice was still harsh and the whirring gun poked my back.

"No one," I growled.

"Get up, no one," the leader snarled right back.

I stood, knees shaking. "Robin," the red haired girl gasped.

"Yes?" I answered.

But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the leader boy.

A little 'R' symbol flashed on his chest and I hid mine.

"I know star," his mask narrowed.

"Who are you?" I asked, my emotions taking me over. Why was there another Robin?

"I'm Robin," his eyebrow raised. "Obviously."

"You can't be," I threw back the shoulders of my cape to reveal a the tiny symbol. "I am."

Dundundun. SORRRY that was very melodramatic. Tell me what you think in the comments or if I should continue. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wally watched Robin's grinning face vanish into the zeta tube.

His fingers crossed and his heart pounded.

'Location not found,' the female voice spoke.

"What!" Wally yelled, his molecules vibrated and his feet began to sink into the ground.

'Relocating to nearest DNA source.'

DNA?

"But Robin doesn't have family here."

Wally ran back to the rest of the team.

"Guys!" Wally was white faced and terrified.

"What is wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"Robin, was messingandhedidsomethingwrongandidon'tknowhwerehewent–"

"Slow down," Artemis out her hands in his shoulders. "Start at the beginning."

Wally explained slowly, or at least slowly for him, about what had happened. "And now I'm not sure where he's gone."

"I can look for him," M'gann volunteered. "If I expand I could probably widen out a few miles at least."

Her eyes closed and she slowly shook her head.

"It's ok," Superboy comforted. "You did all you could."

"Perhaps we should contact Batman," Kaldur suggested.

"Nononono," Wally half up his hands. "If dear old daddy bats finds out Rob is missing he'll kick us into next year."

"Ok," Kladur thought. "We'll try and find his wireless signal. He can't have gone to far."

"And by 'to far' you mean..." Artemis paused.

"Everything within range of the watch tower."

"That might be a good place to start." Wally's skipping heart began to slow back to normal.

BREAKLINE

"How is that possible?" The other Robin glared at me.

"If it makes you feel any better we're not exactly carbon copies," I smirked. "I'm not the one wearing the flag of half the Brazilian counties." I eyed his red green and yellow uniform.

"You're not exactly subtle yourself," he looked at my bright red shirt and yellow under cape.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty now can we get back to the matter at hand?" The robot kid interviend.

"Of course," I gestured at the couch, still glaring at the other Robin. "Could we? I'd prefer not being tied up in a chair like most of those lovely interviews go."

"Just sit down," his eyes narrowed.

"Gladly."

"But Robin...?' The red haired girl paused as we both turned around. "My Robin." I watched the kid blush six shades of red. "How is it there are two of you?"

"Alternate dimension?" The violet haired girl suggested. "It's happen before with Nosyarg Kcid."

"Who?" I asked.

"Larry," the green kid amended.

"He called him self Nosyarg Kcid," she amended. "He said he was our Robin's DNA match from a different dimension."

"Nosy..." I paused sounding it out and turned to the other Robin. "You do know that is just our name backward right?"

"What?" The other team cried.

"Nothing," his eyes narrowed.

"So you haven't told them," I smiled. "I'll keep my mouth shut then."

"Do that," he frowned.

"So," I turned to the violet haired girl. "You think I might be from a different dimension?"

"It's happened before," she shrugged.

"I'm not doubting," I agreed.

"One way to make sure," the robot boy stood.

"Do you have a different dimension tracer?" I asked, trying to stand.

"No," his one eyebrow furrowed. "We can check your DNA."

"And I was all excited," I stuck out my lip. "But honestly, you let them check your DNA and they don't know your secret ID? Come on."

"We respect him enough not to go snooping," the robot boy growled.

I held up a hand. "Calm down android, or whatever your name is, I'm just saying."

"My name is cyborg," he offered.

"Seriously," I raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Keep your mouth shut," the other Robin growled.

I smiled and went to stand up again. Pain shot through my side and I groaned slightly.

"Is something wrong?" The green eyed girl asked.

"Bruised my ribs on the table," I brushed it off. "No big deal."

"Raven," she turned to the violet haired girl. "Can you heal him?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "No." Her lips thinned.

I smiled at her winningly raising only an eyebrow but nothing else.

Before any other words could be spoken Cyborg grabbed and hand and I felt a sharp jab in my palm.

"Hey!" I yelped.

A screen was projected on the window. "Almost an exact match," cyborg whistled. "Even if you aren't from another dimension you could be twins."

"I don't have any siblings," both the other Robin and I spoke at the same time.

We glared at each other for a moment.

"But his exact DNA isn't listed anywhere," Cyborg pressed a few keys. He really isn't from here."

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "That's what I get for messing with the zeta tubes."

"The what?" The green boy asked.

"Zeta tubes. Transporters?" I looked at their confused faces. "Wow," I smiled again. "Low tech dimension."

"Low tech?" I though cyborg was going to burst. "I just transferred your DNA to a match device then searched the entire world for your match and we're low tech?"

His cheeks were cherry red and his expression was so deathly serious I began to laugh. Then quickly stopped because my ribs felt like they were being snapped in two.

"What is so funny?" Star asked.

"His face," I wheezed. "Buddy, if you want to se something impressive..." I opened my hologram computer and pressed one key. They lights flickered and whirred.

"Stop," Raven's face was an inch from mine and her grim was like death on my wrist.

"Don't have a seizure miss grumpy," I hid my fear and turned the lights back to normal. "Send me back to my dimension and I'll be out of you hair."

"Ah," Cyborg paused. "That's the problem... we don't exactly know how."

"What? How could you not now how to send me back?" I I tried to remain calm and almost failed, my hands flying into the air. My side ached horribly but I didn't care. "How'd the other kid get back?"

"He had some sort of magic finger." The green kid said.

I turned, rubbing my head. "Batman is going to kill me."

"Wait," the other Robin blanched. "You're still with him?"

"Yes," I raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming your not? How old are you fifteen, sixteen? Not old enough to really support yourself." I glanced around the room. "I assume he pays for all this?"

He was gnashing his teeth and I grinned evilly.

"I also assume your team didn't know that either?"

"How'd you get such a smart mouth?" he snarled.

"To much time with Wally West."

"Who?" The green kid asked.

"Kid flash."

He snorted. "Kid flash's name is Wally?"

"You're not much better Garfield," Raven smiled rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey!" He pushed her hand off.

"Wait," it was my turn to pale. "Garfield... Logan?"

"Yea..." The green kid asked. "Why?"

**sorry it's been so long. I promise I'm going to have much more time to write and post very quickly. **

**Writing inspiration is fueled by reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

My stomach churned. Garfield. That sweet little kid we had met in Africa turned into this?

"Are you alright other Robin?" Star asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I closed my eyes.

"Probably a side effect for the dimension traveling," Cyborg hit a few keys on the large corner computer. "In all honesty you're not even breathing the same oxygen as normal."

I nodded numbly as star sat down next to me. "We should find him a bed to sleep in for the night," she announced, "our new friend is not well and needs his rest."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly.

"Yes," the other Robin agreed. "Find him a room. One with no large duct entrances or hackable outposts."

"Don't underestimate me," I smiled.

"I'll take him," Garfield offered.

Robin waved us off and I stood shakily. I heard him before we vanished around the corner.

"Just try to remember one thing Star," he growled. "That boy is not our friend." Then the doors shut behind us.

As we walked down the hallway Garfield looked at me interestedly. "So do you know me from your dimension?" He asked.

"Sort of," I looked over the young face trying to think of that sweet little eight year old. There were some familiar traits. He still had a slight skip in his step. His body type was still strong, if a bit thin, like me.

"In a sense," I shrugged.

"Can you tell me?" I saw the eager, confused look in his eyes and in that moment I saw the real Garfield in him.

"I met you when you were eight." I winced. "It was my fault. You got hurt. I thought we healed you but I guess I was wrong."

"That's sort of the same," Garfield shrugged. "I got hurt and my mom and put animal DNA in me so I would get better," he chuckled. "It sort of worked."

"Are you happy here then?" I asked.

"Sure!" He grinned. "The team is great. Don't mind Robin, um, the other one. He's not that grumpy all the time."

"What happened to him?"

The green boy shrugged. "He doesn't really tell anyone what happened. He left Batman and that's all I know."

I nodded. What would make him– me– so bitter?

"Here we are!" He gestured to the door and showed my inside a simple bedroom.

"Thanks Garfield," I smiled.

He snorted. "Call me Beast Boy," he smiled. "Or BB, whatever floats your boat."

"Thanks... BB."

The door shut behind me and I heard the click of the lock.

I couldn't sleep. I spent the first couple hours on my computer. The battery was quickly dying. I changed it to sleep mode and tried to go there myself. The room wasn't cold or uncomfortable but I couldn't think straight.

Maybe Cyborg was right. The air was different here, a bit harder to breathe.

Eventually a fell into a small stupor, not really a sleep but something else.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we have a camera on this kid who I'd locked in an unescapable room?" Cyborg groaned, rubbing his head.<p>

"Because I don't trust him," Robin watched his strange dopple ganger.

"Why?" Cyborg watched the kid frantically pacing around the room checking and double checking his computer. "He's not even bigger than BB."

"You saw what he did." Robin glared. "I don't trust him. He could be lying."

"Unless you have a brother you never told us about he has has to much of your DNA to be anything else."

Robin said nothing.

"Look Rob," Cyborg sighed, standing up. "I know you see some crazy escaped fugitive or something. But what I see is a confused kid, burying it all under a mask, kind of like you."

"Cyborg–!"

He waved the kid off. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" He called after the half robot. He vanished. Robin turned back to the screen. Cyborg had a point. The tiny boy in the screen was just a kid and Robin watched him curl up and look around his new location. This other boy was terrified.

* * *

><p>An hour after searching for Robin on the computers and satellites Wally's hear was again begging to race. They had wondered the surrounding cities trying to contact him through mind link and radio. Wally had run every last inch of Happy Harbor twice.<p>

Wally had even tried calling Robin's call phone. And, once it had gone directly to voice mail, he tried the kitchen phone of Wayne manor.

"Wayne Manor, how may I help you?" a thick British accent spoke grandly.

"Hi agent A," Wally tried to keep the tremble out of his voice. "It's Wally. Is Dick home by any chance?"

"No sir," Alfred answered, puzzled. "I thought he was with you."

"Oh," Wally swallowed. "Prank call!" He hung up quickly, trembling.

On the other end Alfred Pennyworth knew something was wrong. But he pushed it away knowing Dick's friends were a strange bunch.

His heart leapt when he saw the bright red bio ship go into the mountain. He ran as fast as he could. It took only a few seconds for him to get from the far harbor to the mountain. There he would find Robin, blushing furiously and muttering calculations, determined to fix the zeta tubes.

But, when Wally shot in and saw a depressed M'gann walk out his stomach sank.

"We looked everywhere," Artemis comforted. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Have we tried radio?" the Martian asked.

"Several times," Kaldur rubbed his forehead. "We simply cannot locate him."

"And the satellites?" Wally asked. "How's that working?"

"Still searching for face recognition." Kaldur sighed. "I do not have a picture of him without his mask so I do not know how fast it will work."

"I have a picture of him without his mask," Wally admitted. "Give me five minutes on the satellites.

The team was too worried even to protest.

But the effort was futile. After plugging in a ridiculous picture of Dick eating ice cream, sprinkles on his nose the closest thing he found on the entire face of the planet was a kid in Europe on a trip with his mother and father. Only a 78% match.

Robin was gone.

"Maybe he was sent to another planet," Superboy offered, his eyes flicking to his nervous girlfriend. "We know the zeta tubes can do that."

Kaldur shook his head. "Robin, while having great experience repairing the earth zeta tubes it would take one of the original creators to take him to another planet."

Wally nodded, a small hope igniting. But it died just as quickly. "Then where is he?"

"I..." Kaldur paused. "I don't know."

**five reviews this time please :) Chapters are going to come more regularly**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up late in the morning as pulled my cape back on, letting the warm led lined cape comfort me.

I looked around. The room and found a small outlet. I ripped it off and plugged it into my arm computer. The recharge was quick and when the door opened in the next minute I looked up into the disapproving glare of Raven.

"Hey!" I waved closing my screen.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a monotone.

"Recharging," I smiled innocently.

"Hmm." her eyebrow raised and she turned. "Come on."

I flipped up and followed her. "Where are we going?" I asked as we didn't head down the main hall.

"The garage," she said. "I think we might have found a way to send you home."

"Really?" I grinned.

She turned, almost confused. "Of course. Do you think we'd just kick you out?" In all honesty that was exactly what I thought would happen.

We entered the garage a moment later and I found Garfield– err Beast Boy, crouching on the hood of a beautifully made car. The red head girl was sitting on the top and Raven went to join her. Robin was standing next to Cyborg who was holding a large machine.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"I think so," Cyborg held it out. I eyed it.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He shrugged.

"Try it," I begged.

Cyborg pointed it at me. "Hold still," he cautioned.

I held my breath as a faint tingling filled me. My molecules began to fall away. "It's working!" I grinned.

But at my words the feeling fell away and I stood in the garage, surrounded by some ash.

"No," Cyborg hit the machine and pointed it back at me.

A small symbol was flashing by the knob. "Wait!" I yelled.

This time the hit went right through me and my energy drained away. I would've hit the floor if not for a pair of strong hands. I blinked away the haziness to find a pair of large green eyes and long red hair.

"Robin," she cried. "Are you... alright?"

"Fine," I pushed her away. She was, admittedly, very pretty. "Thanks... I um, didn't catch your name?"

"Starfire. And you are very welcome."

"Can we try again?" I asked, trying to stand. Starfire helped me to my feet.

"It didn't work," Cyborg argued.

"Please," I begged. "Just one more time."

"I'll re calibrate it," he opened the back panel and began fiddling with wires.

"No!" I jumped up, stumbling a little.

"Calm down!" Robin pushed me back.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't..." one of the wires fell out.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice was gentle. "You must simply be patient. Cyborg is very smart and he will fix it."

"Ok," I tried to breathe normally my heart pounded. "Ok." I smiled at her.

"And while Cyborg fiddles," Beast boy broke the awkward silence. "Breakfast time!"

"What do you want?" Beast boy asked in a French accent. "We have tofu eggs and bacon. Pancakes. Soy milk and cereal. Or... whatever Raven is making..."

I looked over where the violet haired girl was stirring something in a pot. "Herbal tea." she rolled her eyes. "Would you like some?"

"I'll pass Raven, thanks anyway."

"You could have waffles and mustard," Starfire held a plate out to me,

"No thanks Starfire."

"Starfire," Beast Boy gagged. "That's disgusting."

"As is your tofu," Raven dumped a small plate of eggs in the trash.

"It is not!" He turned to me defensively. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I've never had any."

Beast boy's grin was almost evil as he piled my plate with food.

Tentatively I bit into a tofu piece of bacon. "This isn't actually that bad," I shrugged.

Raven's jaw hit the floor. "What?"

"It's not the greatest," I admitted. "But it's not gross. Sushi on the other hand..."

We finished breakfast quickly and I understood why the grump Robin stuck around. They were nice people, a bit different, but all nice.

"I dare you to drink star's mustard." Beast boy prodded.

"No," I gagged.

"Why?" Starfire looked up at me innocently. "Is there something wrong with my drink?"

"No," I held up my hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean..."

Raven laughed. "You know you have a lot more in common with our Robin than you think."

The door opened and Cyborg walked out, the other Robin right behind him. "Speak of the devil." I muttered. "Did you fix it?" I asked, leaping over the table backwards and landing in front of Cyborg.

"Just about," he fiddled with the dial. "But it will take a while to charge."

"I can wait," I smiled.

"Been enjoying breakfast?" Cyborg asked. "Beast boy been stuffing his nasty tofu down your throat?"

"Actually it's not that–"

Before I could finish a bright alarm began flashing.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The alarm," Robin yelled.

"No duh. What's it for?"

"Trouble," Robin growled. "Titans go!"

The team ran toward the exit and I hurried after them to be stopped by the other Robin.

"You stay here," he snarled.

"I can help," I protested. "Besides, you can't exactly lock me in here."

"Stay."

His voice was so venomous he goaded the words out of my without conscious thought.

"Yes, Batman."

If looks could kill I'd be writhing on the ground.

After the spiky haired bully vanished outside the door I followed.

"Well..." I paused. "This could be a problem..."

The tower was on a small island a couple miles off the coast of a huge city.

I didn't recognize the sky line of it. Nothing in this place was the same.

With a deep breath I ran back a few steps and turned, pressing a button on my belt.

"Please work," I begged as I watched the silhouettes of the team vanish into the city.

I ran forward and jumped off a small ledge.

My belt sent a shock into my cape and it stayed stiff, gliding high above the water.

"Yes!" I cried and shot into the city.

There, I landed on the roof of a tall building, the shock in my cape washing away.

"Now where are you?" I pressed a button on the side of my mask and a small screen appeared over my eye piece.

But I didn't need it. In a moment I heard a loud 'bang' and a cloud of black smoke began hanging over the city about a mile to the north.

I latching my grappling hook I flew after the rest of the team.

The smoke nearly choked me and I watched a duo walk out of the building. The first was a large boy with sideburns and a yellow uniform. The second was a boy who was at most half my size with large spider like tentacles on his back.

I watched with rigid fascination as the other Robin flew out of the smoke with a large staff with Starfire and Raven behind him, hands ablaze. Cyborg came out of the most with a huge green elephant at his shoulder.

"Where'd your leader go?" Cyborg taunted.

"Did Jinx decide you guys were to lame?" Beast boy chimed in changing to his normal self then into a large bird.

"You know very well you bratty little snots!" The tiny kid shouted. He swatted beast boy a few yards away. "She left us," his giant arms hit Raven in the head, "for your crud butts!" Cyborg was smashed back as well.

Starfire was head to head with the huge man. Almost literally. Her fists were lit green and she threw punches almost as fast and hard as Superboy.

But, with a vengeance, and a small machine clipped to the back of his neck, he was too fast for her and she was hit.

The little boy pinned Robin to the ground by his cape, a spinning blade at his neck.

The tiny child had something clipped on the back of his neck as well.

They were getting their rears handed to them so I decided to intervene.

With a well placed smoke bomb I jumped down behind the child before stepping inside. I let my other senses guide me forward and lifted a boomerang behind him. I remained quiet and slashed his systems. He was too small to hurt badly but he would be useless without his machine.

"Hey!" the kid yelled.

The grown man turned, startled, cracking his knuckles.

The smoke was quickly fading and I jumped up, standing on his shoulders. With a quick jab I hit the points in his neck and he fell to the earth.

"What are you doing here?" Robin growled sitting up.

"Helping," I offered a hand which he declined.

Rolling my eyes behind my mask I ran to the unconscious or incapacitated team. Raven groaned, rubbing her head and beast boy was only slowly coming out of unconsciousness.

"What just happened?" Cyborg moaned, "I swear they weren't that strong before."

As I helped beast boy stand I pointed to the blacked out enemies next to the still steaming building. "The things on the backs of their necks."

"The what?" Robin turned to me once checking Starfire was ok.

"Their necks," I leapt off a piece of rumble and over their heads like a cat to pluck the small metal device grafted to their skin.

The man moaned slightly as the machine left a small pink mark. I crouched, examining it.

"I've never seen stuff like this." Sticking it under my glove my sensors examined it on a molecular level. I bit my lip. "What are you?"

Behind me the team walked up.

"I told you to stay at the tower," Robin growled at me.

"You did," I continued to finger the little machine and stuck it in one of my belt pockets. "And I didn't listen."

"You don't follow orders and Batman keeps you around."

I shook my head. "I take orders from people I respect."

**thank you all so much for the reviews. love you all :3 **

**first person to review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin glared at me and I thought I saw steam coming from his ears. I stood straighter and saw, if not for his wild hair, I would've been taller than him. Please, I got taller than five foot nothing.

"Please Robins," Starfire placed a hand on both my and Robin's shoulders. "Let us not fight."

"Yes ma'am," I saluted and smirked letting the memory of my words hang in the air. 'I take orders from people I respect.'

I don't think anyone understood but my doppelganger.

Beast boy carried Cyborg Starfire carried Robin but I denied Raven's offer and flew with my own toy wings.

Once in the tower again I felt my hope begin to rise. "Is the device ready?" I asked Cyborg watching him pick it up.

"I think so," He flipped a couple switches. "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait," I held up a hand and pulled out the small machine. "I may not know what this is but I know it isn't good and I can't exactly dump it on you to figure out." Beast boy jumped forward as a squirrel and stood on my shoulder. I didn't even flinch.

His head tilted and he ran down my arm looking back up at me, picking it up.

"It's so strange," I mused as Beast boy flipped it over and over. "I've never seen technology like that before."

"May I?" Cyborg asked.

"Go right ahead," I gestured and Beast Boy grabbed it, jumping to Cyborg as a bird. I jumped on the counter Cyborg was leaning on and I pointed to the small hook. "Do you have any idea what that is? It wasn't in his neck."

Cyborg shook his head. "Did you get the other one? Maybe it's different."

I pulled out the second which I had snatched before they were arrested. "It's exactly the same."

While Cyborg and I exchanged opinions Beast boy walked in between us as what must have been a ferret. Robin watched us from a few feet away. And Raven settled in from of the TV with Starfire who glanced back at us every few moments.

Flicking my computer screen up again, I set the chips next to each other and compared them. "See!" I pointed at my wrist com, "right there," I zoomed in.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked turning human once again.

"That red wire," I simplified it automatically, like I did for Wally, "it means something really complex is inside."

"Copper?" Cyborg questioned. "That's a strong conductor for something so small. Remote control with some kind of powder or liquid is out of the question that thing is jam packed."

"CPU or ALU though," I mused zooming farther in.

"CPU," Cyborg nodded. "It's silicon. Couldn't handle any outward help with a layer like that."

I shook my head. "Tantalum, Silicon outer layer it hold a pretty strong EMP a few hundred watts. No rubber to hold back either."

Cyborg nodded up at me, still crouching on the table. Leaning over it like a cat I watched Cyborg's one eye brow crease. "EMP? Why would you need a charge that that in the human brain?"

"It's along with your powder or liquid idea. There's no needle or injections. It held on by latching to the electricity in the blood, most likely the stronger plasma. Nerve endings. If you can get the right frequency you can increase or decrease strength, intelligence or stamina." I bit my lip. "But that idea is hardly explored because of ethics and danger. It must have been made illegally and because of its size I doubt you fit the controls inside."

"Preprogrammed?" Cyborg suggested.

"I doubt it," I shook my head. "If have to break on open if I wanted to see the processing unit. But if it is preprogrammed then it will be extremely hard to track."

"My brain hurts," Beast Boy moaned, leaning back on the table.

"Sorry," I laughed, sitting higher on my haunches. "I've never actually had someone to tech talk with. All my friends don't get it. Batman has an idea but he lets the computer do most of the work. He's a genius about computers," I shook my head. "But he doesn't get beyond injury repair before his interest in humans gets a little rusty."

"You're telling me." Robin growled.

I glanced over to see the boy's mask turn to slits and his lip become one thin, white, line. What had happened between them? Would it happen to me?

"In any case," Cyborg picked up the chips. "We've got to pop one of these open. You coming Robin? Er..."

"Its fine," I smiled. "I get it. You don't have to call me by my name. Just scream 'kid' and I'll come running," I chuckled.

Beast Boy, deciding his mental functions were more important than his curiosity decided to challenge the other Robin and Starfire to a video game match. Rolling her eyes Raven picked up a book from the shelf and began to read.

I saw Cyborg silently communicate with Robin. I didn't understand most of it but I got the gist. "He doesn't trust me," I said.

Cyborg's jump confirmed my suspicion and I stuck in my hands into my hidden pocket, glancing to the floor. "Look, kid..."

"It's ok," I nodded slowly. "I get it. I really do. I'm a strange kid who broke into his home. No one else seems to dislike this new occurrence but him. He's confused why I'm here and who I am. He's trying to figure me out."

"I guess you do know then," Cyborg seemed taken aback.

Again I nodded. "For a kid who was supposedly trained by Batman he's a bit of an open book."

"It's been three years," Cyborg tried to reason.

"Batman's training isn't an easy thing to just abandon. But in a few ways I see it. He's somber attitude, his unwillingness to divulge information. I'm guessing the kid sleeps with his staff under his pillow." I rolled my eyes. "His build is still strong so I'm supposing he wakes up with a work out. But he needs to chill out. The stress had given him knots on his shoulders and it's going to stunt his already tiny growth."

Cyborg's jaw hit the floor. "How'd you get all that?"

"Observation," I shrugged. "It's simple stuff."

"Sure..." He thought a moment. "Can you tell the same stuff about the others."

"Why not?"

"Do Starfire."

I thought a moment. "I'm supposing she's alien. Farther in the solar system with small human colonies. The movements under her skin suggest she has thicker blood which gives her that awesome strength. She's not afraid to hide her feelings. Optimistic. But she has worry lines around her eyes. She has a huge crush in Robin, who by the way shares it. She also needs a new brush. There were bristles in her hair."

Cyborg whistled. "That's impressive."

"Whatever."

"Now do Beast Boy." Cyborg coaxed, excitement burning in his eyes.

"Not much to tell," I thought to the kid. "He has troubles changing into large things. That elephant took a split second longer to change back. But it's no surprise. He's a sweet kid. I know, not by observation, that he's got a pretty sad past. But he's so happy about everything. He looks up to you like a brother."

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

I nodded. "He also needs to clean his room. I smelled it all last night."

He laughed. "Can you do Raven?"

"She's a bit harder. She's stressed a lot. Behind her cool attitude she glares at me. I think she's jealous that Beast Boy has taken an interest in me."

"Raven likes you?" Cyborg yelped.

"No!" I held out my hands. "No, no, no. She has a crush on BB."

"Really?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"But apart from that I can tell she likes tea but she has crumbs on the side of her cape, she's hiding cookies in her room by the way. I saw her sneak some tofu so she doesn't mind it. She's self conscious about her ankles and likes to sit on them. She doesn't like video games."

"I thought you said she was hard?"

I shrugged. "She was."

He grinned evilly. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You know. Do your deduction Sherlock."

I walked in front of Cyborg and watched him. "You had a strong body before you... lost it."

"Don't worry about offending me," Cyborg said nonchalantly. "I've heard enough mean comments to know what is and what's not."

"I'm assuming you were very strong. You like meat and you're, obviously, extremely smart. But I can't tell... it was a bomb. You were in an enclosed place and it went off."

"H-how can you tell?"

"The angles of your armor. It's slightly inflated. Most of you body was intact and mechanically repaired." He nodded again and I continued. "But on a happier note I think I've figured out something about you."

"And that would be?"

"You've got an armor that would make Batman green with envy. It really is an amazing suit."

"It was simpler before but I've tinkered with it and know it's completely me."

* * *

><p>We reached the garage and I crouched next to the large desk covered in mechanics.<p>

At one point I actually began to sit on my haunches, like a cat, on the desk.

Cyborg opened one of the EMP's and I twisted around to see it behind the magnifying glass.

I whistled. "That's a beautiful piece of machinery."

"Isn't it?" I thought I saw the half robot boy drooling. Then he caught sight of me. "How are you doing that?" He asked.

I looked down at my contorted body and shrugged. "Practice?" Then I glanced back to the machine.

His hand moved back to cut away a small wire but I grabbed his wrist. "Wait." He moved back and with a pair of tweezers and pushed aside a minuscule microchip, tugging it from its place.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I felt a little short of breath but it must have been excitement. "But..." I flipped to the ground and placed it under the magnifying glass. "Right there," I showed him a tiny piece of copper. "That's the conductor. Try to get that open."

A tiny saw came from one of the many drawers and with a tender care he split it open to reveal a tiny, pink wriggling machine.

"This isn't possible," my eyes widened. "That isn't possible."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"This tech does not exist in your world. It comes from mine. We call it cyber tech. It is used to control the minds of living beings. If anyone has more of this they could enslave the world. It works on everything from humans to aliens to machinery."

Cyborg paled, "well, that isn't good."

"Let's go tell the others."

"Wait," I held Cyborg back as he headed upstairs. "I think I could replicate the antidote. Why worry them when we could produce a solution?"

"You have a point," Cyborg shrugged.

"Come on," I pulled out a small device and attached it to the chip.

I won't share all the extremely boring details but I will say we did manage to make a mess.

The air became thick with fumes and my lungs felt stretched. But Cyborg seemed unaffected so I didn't say anything.

Finally we managed to stick it into a pill.

"There," I smiled. "This should work."

"Shouldn't we test it?"

"On who?"

He shrugged. "Won't Gizmo still be affected?"

"I took the chip off of them." I paused. "That isn't right..."

"What isn't?" Cyborg asked.

But, lost in my thoughts, I pulled off my glove and grabbed the still intact chip and place it on my hand.

"Wait!" Cyborg called.

But the chip didn't do anything, only sat on my hand and stung me. It didn't even hurt. "That isn't right..." I mused. "It should go into the skin. I'm so stupid!" I smacked my forehead with my still gloved hand.

"What's going on?" Cyborg just seemed to get more and more confused.

"The chip should go into my skin, fuse with my nervous system." I explained. "But because it didn't this means we are creating an antidote that is to strong."

"Isn't strong better than to weak?" Cyborg asked.

I shook my head. "This is a delicate serum. If it's to string we could cause permanent brain damage."

Cyborg sighed. "Back to square one then."

"Yea," I looked to the ground.

Before we could say anything else the tower alarm rang.

Robin came in, face grim. "Trouble."

How did he do that? Could he teleport?

"I'm assuming I'm staying behind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't stop you from coming last time." Robin's face was so grim I turned to check no one had died. Fortunately I was wrong.

"So I'm coming?" I grinned.

"Yes."

"Oh how wonderful!" Starfire clapped. They headed to the roof but before I could follow them Robin grabbed my arm.

"You may be coming but you are not a part of this team. Understand?"

"Yes Batman," I tugged my arm from his grip and flew up the stairs.

**thank you for all the reviews and support. here's an extra long chapter for you**


	6. Chapter 6

The city really wasn't that far away and we found a man in a skin tight suit, almost like the video game Tron, with a wicked grin.

I flicked a switch on my glove, perching on the edge of the building. "Nothing on his neck," I muttered, pretending to be to myself. "Whoever the heck he is."

"That's Dr Light," Raven groaned, cracking her knuckles. "And one of my least favorite people. Right after beast boy."

"Hey!" BB cried.

But as Raven turned I saw the hint of a smile on her face.

"They are so in love," I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Raven and Beast Boy turned red.

I stood on the edge of the building with a mischievous grin and fell over the side, cackling the whole way down.

"You know what?" I heard Cyborg say. "He is like you Robin."

My dimensional counterpart grumbled something back which I didn't catch.

At my insane laugh this Dr. Light looked up, confused.

"Where are you?" He called out. I ran quickly and quietly, always staying in his blind spot.

The titans landed in perfect formation in front of him.

"Ah," he turned from his confusion to the team. "I see you're here to stop me. But I've had a few upgrades."

And, to my insane astonishment, he shot a bright white shot of light at them. They dodged with ease and were left wondering if physics were the same in this place.

The man moved and I had to flit quickly to stay in his blind spot. Coming up behind him I eyed his complex system. To my great amusement I saw it ran in solar power.

Silently muttering to myself I reached a few fingers out to disconnect something.

But he whirled around and I had to scramble for safety.

"Who's there?" He cried. His face whirled back to the Titans. "What's going on? I'm not stupid."

"We could argue that point Light," Raven waked forward, her eyes shooting flares of black powers.

I heard him whimper, an honest to goodness whimper, and back up.

Matching his steps I reached for the cord again. This time I got a good grip. But, because of my concentration I missed his hand creating behind him.

Just as I flicked off his power source I was shot back.

Several back flips were made to keep balance and I was back on my feet.

"I wasn't aware you had a younger brother Robin," light grinned turning back to the titans who seemed to be held at bay by something.

"I don't," he growled.

Light laughed, unaware that his power sources were spilling out. My chest hurt, agitated from the night before and from my most recent blast. But, thankfully for me, my uniform was bullet proof and apparently blast proof.

Faster than a whip I shot forward, a boomerang in my hand.

Before I came down I saw my shadow fall over Dr. Light. It was thin as a rail, the cape billowing and the small weapon in my hand looking almost like a style attached to my arm.

Then I fell to the earth.

"Robin!" shouted Beast Boy, his eyes wide open.

I brought down the blade on dr. light's backpack and kicked off, scraping along the concrete as his backpack blew.

I think I must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing I saw was Robin above me, hand extended. "Good job kid," he complimented.

"A very good job!" Starfire cried. Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy gave me a thumbs up.

Raven was talking to police as they dragged Dr Light away.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly. I couldn't manage a good breath. As I stood my lungs seemed to collapse in on themselves.

I was fit so it wasn't exhaustion. Could I have broken a rib? That didn't seem likely either.

What was wrong with me?

"Other Robin is something the matter?" Starfire looked at me concernedly.

I shrugged with one side of my body and I couldn't breathe.

"Here," Robin stuck a small device over my face.

Inhaling deeply I found I was wearing an oxygen mask. "What's this for?" I asked, sounding metallic through the plastic.

"That mask is to make sure you don't suffocate," Cyborg said. "I told you it would be hard because you're breathing different air. I just didn't think you'd have such a big problem."

"But I can't wear this for the rest of my time here."

Raven nodded. "Yes you can. You need to go back to your dimension."

I argued all the way back to the tower, Beast Boy taking my side. "But," he argued lamely. "What about the fun we had? He can't leave yet."

"Cyborg," I said calmly as we walked into the tower. "We need to finish the serum first."

He reached for the device on the counter and paused.

"After then I promise I'll go back."

"You want to stay just to help?"

I nodded at the skeptical Cyborg. He nodded. "Fine. We finish the serum and get you home before this air kills you."

I smiled.

The serum, the strong one, we tried watering down to no affect.

"What about if we took a small piece of it and added this," Cyborg took a bottle out.

I nodded. "I suppose that could work but in all honesty I think wine would be better."

"We're minors," Cyborg chuckled.

"And I have fake ID."

"Which won't work," Cyborg tapped on the breather strapped to my face.

"I could take it off for a couple minutes," I argued.

"You'd die," Cyborg growled. "We'll use this."

"Fine."

It worked.

"Come on," Cyborg jumped from the table, hitting the leg with his thigh.

The table shook and I grabbed the serum with one hand and the chips with another. Cyborg gasped as the dimensional device fell to the floor and shattered.

"No!" We both cried.

With the items in my arms I looked down at the floor.

"Don't mess with it now." I shook my head. "We'll worry later. For now we need to show the serum to the others."

"Alright," Cyborg nodded numbly.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Robin asked, swirling the liquid around in the bottle.<p>

"The cure to the mind control chips," I explained. "They'll get stronger. Trust me I know."

"Does this mean..." Beast Boy paused, brows furrowing. "Does this mean you have to leave now?"

I glanced at Cyborg who sighed, shaking his head. "I broke the dimensional transporter."

"Can you not make another one?" Star asked.

"No." He groaned, not daring to look at me.

"Why?" I stood from my cat like position on the couch.

"The main processor," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "I only had one. It will take weeks to get the right parts again."

My heart was pounding and I felt short of breath. "I'll help," I offered.

Again he shook his head. "It's a personalized machine. I'm the only one who can make it."

I nodded, my chest still heaving. "Fine. I can wait..." I tried to say more but I couldn't breathe. Something was wrong.

Raven threw her hand out and a black glow appeared under my chin. "Guys, the breather is short term. He needs a new one. He's going to–"

I didn't hear the rest.

* * *

><p>Wally held completely still, which in itself would've concerned his girlfriend. But there was everything else. His face was grim, dark green eyes swirling with concern.<p>

"Come on," Artemis tried to smile, her own nerves jangling. "We'll go out for lunch, get your mind off it for a while."

"Not hungry," he mumbled.

That was the last straw.

She slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He groaned, rubbing his red cheek.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you worry yourself to death. Either you help look for him or you try to do something else!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh..." he blushed.

"You don't even have a good excuse, yes you're worried. But everyone else is helping. So get of your a–"

"Wally...?" M'gann walked in, her eyes swollen.

"Yea Miss M?"

"You know Robin's secret identity right?"

Reluctantly he nodded.

"Do you think you could tell Batman he's gone?"

"No!" Wally jumped up. "We can't tell him! He'll kill us."

"I just..." M'gann's eyes began filling with tears. "I know he's going to be mad. And I don't think I could stand it... if..." she dissolved into panicked sobs and Artemis put her arms around the other girl.

"Go," ordered the archer.

"You're kidding," Wally gaped.

"You wish," she pointed to the door. "Go tell Batman. Now."

"Yes ma'am," he grumbled.

He grabbed a bag of cookies for the trip. Running across the entirety of the united state would take at most three hours.

He would be tired.

Later that day Wally stood outside Wayne manor, his heart in his throat. He said a small prayer and texted his goodbyes to his mom, to be sent in about an hour if he didn't stop them.

With a deep breath he rang the door bell.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, seeing the red head.

"I need to talk to Bat– Mr. Wayne."

"Is it about Master Dick?"

"Ah... Yes?" Wally squeaked.

"Please come in. He'll be down in the cave. I assume you know how to get there?"

"Thanks."

He couldn't feel his legs. Maybe he should've gone to Flash first. Flash could've phased through the punches Wally was about to receive.

"Yes?" I dark voice called from the large computer screens.

"Batman?" Wally heard his voice shaking.

"Yes?" He turned around.

Wally never knew a man in spandex could be so intimidating. "It's about Rich–Robin. He um..."

"Tried to repair the zeta tubes and now you can't find him. Yes I know."

"You do?" Wally felt his heart rate slow. "How."

"I'm Batman."

Of course.

"Have you found him then?" Wally asked.

"No." Batman typed in a few more keys. "He's not on earth."

"Then where is he?"

"That's complicated."

Batman hit one last key and a small scene popped up on the computer. It was a security camera.

On it the a little Robin and Wally spoke. The Robin stepped inside the zeta tubes and the screen Wally crossed his fingers.

'Location not found,' the female voice spoke.

"What!" Screen Wally yelled, his molecules vibrated and his feet began to sink into the ground.

'Relocating to nearest DNA source.'

"But Robin doesn't have family here." Screen Wally's face turned white.

Then it turned off.

"You have security camera in the mountain?"

"Naturally. But that isn't the point." He waved it off. "You heard it. Robin has been sent to his nearest DNA source."

"Rob doesn't have any family."

"Exactly." Batman got rid of the video. He typed in a few more things. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

"Hasn't everyone?" Wally wondered where he was going with this.

"I believe when Robin was relocated to his nearest DNA match it sent him to a different dimension. The zeta tubes have this capability and it takes less power than sending him back in time."

"The zeta tubes can do that?" Wally gasped.

"In theory." Batman paused, rubbing his head. He sighed like a very tired old man. "But the problem is that there are so many universes that it will take a while to find him."

"How long is a while?" Wally's gut twisted.

"A week; at least."

"Oh."

"You should go tell the team." Batman sighed.

"I'm not running across the whole United States again." Wally bristled.

"The zeta tubes are working again."

"Are you sure?" Wally spoke carefully.

"Always."

**enjoy!**

**five more reviews and i'll post the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the mountain M'gann looked up from her cup of coco.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Kaldur questioned.

"The zeta tubes," Superboy stood. "The zeta tubes are working."

"Robin!" M'gann jumped up and flew to the transporter.

'Kid Flash B03'

Wally walked out with a sheepish smile. "Hi guys."

"Oh..." M'gann trembled. "I thought you were someone else."

"I know." Wally looked to the ground.

"What is it?" asked Artemis, catching his depressed glance.

"You may want to sit down for this."

After he relayed the information everyone sat, stalk still.

"So..." Kaldur paused. "There is nothing else we can do?"

"I don't think so."

* * *

><p>When I woke my lungs felt like they'd been caught on fire. My skin was burning but I could breathe and when I tried to sit up I could move.<p>

Had I just been knocked out? Had this just been some strange dream?

"Robin!" Starfire's voice was joyful and I felt her arms around my neck.

"Gentle Star," the other Robin spoke.

It hadn't been a dream.

I tried to open my eyes and found a slight darkness around the edges. Blinking hard I saw that I was wearing a mask. It was like my normal mask but the fabric cored the rest of my face, my hair sticking out of the top in a messy mop.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding more normal than before. I stood, my legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Careful," Raven's voice cautioned, her hands touched my shoulders, begging me to sit down. I pushed her off and looked to the window next to me.

I was wearing dark fabric, sewn over every inch of my body. The fabric had once been my cape. I was wearing a pair of steel toed boots. Red Kevlar had been painted a darker shade, obviously some kind of covering. But what caught my attention most was the foreboding mask over my face with large tubes connecting to a metal device hung over my shoulders.

"Cyborg?" I turned to him, noticing his touch on the outfit.

"The mask we have you was temporary. This one is more permanent."

"How permanent?" I asked, my hand moving to my stabbing chest.

"We had to sew a device in your lungs. The mask on your face can be taken off for things such as eating." He shook his head sadly.

"It was scary," Beast boy shuddered in the corner. "I thought you were going die."

"Me?" I smiled at him. "Never. I'm master of death."

He smiled back tremulously.

"What are you going to do now?" Robin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'd like to stay here if that's alright with you," I admitted. "At least until we get the dimensional transport fixed."

"That should be a while." Cyborg reminded me.

I nodded. "So?" I looked to Robin. "Can I stay?"

"Please," Beast boy added.

"Oh yes!" Starfire begged.

I looked to Raven who strained to smile. Cyborg held his hands up.

"You all know where I stand on this. It's nice to have someone who understands machines."

Robin nodded. "Alright you can stay. On one condition."

"What would that be?"

"We can't both be Robin. If you're going to be part of the team you need a new name."

"How about..." I remembered my shadow before I'd hit doctor light and how I'd called myself master of death. "Raccoon?" Beast boy chuckled. "Your mask looks like it."

"No," I shook my head. "How about... Grim Reaper?"

"It makes you sound like a villain," Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind," I smiled. "I am master of death aren't I?"

"Will this mean you use a scythe?" Cyborg asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

I pulled off the mask for a second and pulled up my neck line to cover my lower face. Then re positioned the mask.

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll need a new cape," Robin chuckled.

"Not on your life," I groaned.

* * *

><p>It was late, the moon was high and I was running for my life. My breaths came in sharp gasps, regulated by the mask on my face.<p>

I glanced back, clambering up a fence.

Behind me I saw the green eyes staring through the darkness and I heard the huffing growls of a massive animal. It was gaining on me.

As I flew down the alley way I saw a figure in a dark cape on the other side of the building. On the far side one red eye turned to me.

I looked up at the walls ahead. I was trapped... unless... I reached into my tool belt and pulled out a grappling hook. Shooting up to the top I began hopping from building to building.

Above me I heard two pairs of wings.

They were gaining.

"You should stop running Grim Reaper," the green eyes figure landed in front of me, her hands lit green as well.

"What's the fun of that?" I grinned.

"You might stay in one piece." A deeper voice spoke behind me. Four other figures landed behind me and from my belt I pulled a double sided scythe.

"Like you could beat me?"

The shortest one with spiky hair aimed a boomerang at me. "Let's test that theory Reaper."

I grinned, the movement hidden under my face mask that reached above my nose.

The sleek metal suit had been scuffed at the edges and the roughly sewn fabric was now a skin tight black suit with red accents on the stomach, elbows and knees. The steel toed boots of before were replaced with a black metal and thick leather.

I glanced around my attackers and lashed at the smallest one.

Beast Boy gasped and jumped aside, crashing into Starfire who squeaked and toppled over. Raven attacked next but I managed to get her in the stomach with the blunt end of my blade. She gasped and, from either side of me Robin and Cyborg advanced. I jumped, kicking them both in the head.

They grabbed their new bruises, moaning and I stood on the edge of the building, elevated above them. They were injured but not down and they stood, a new vengeance in their eyes.

"Is that all you've got?" I smirked, leaning on my long scythe.

"Not by a long shot," Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon.

"You wouldn't do that," I eyed his cannon, slightly nervously.

"Try me." It began to whir.

I lifted my scythe slowly, again assessing my position.

Starfire' hands were no longer lit and I flipped over Cyborg's head, kicking her in the back. She fell forward again lighting up her hands.

She shot and I ducked, the blast shooting Raven backward. Beast Boy snarled and pounced on my, batting my mask. It fell from my face and I punched him in the throat, winding him. Jumping on his back I ran across Cyborg's head and flipped twice before landing behind Robin. He was prepared for my kick and threw me by the leg. This time I maneuvered my flight and hit Cyborg who fell over, landing on the recovering Starfire.

Beast boy was on me, defending the still dazed Raven. He transformed from the lion into a smaller animal, maybe a wolf. But before he could I threw a smoke bomb in front of him. He changed back to human, coughing.

Robin advanced through the smoke and I was ready for him with I quick jab to his eye.

As the smoke cleared I looked at the dazed, befuddled and coughing team.

"Are you really going to keep this up?" I asked, pulling my mask back on to guard from to he crisp thin air. "You know I'll win... again."

"Alright," Beast Boy fell to the ground. "You win!"

"Yes!" I jumped up. "That makes sixteen to three."

"Four," Raven amended.

"Three." I rolled my eyes. "The one at the house doesn't count."

"You are very good at this game," Starfire pouted. "It is simply not fair."

"Not fair!" I laughed. "It's five against one."

"You have more experience." Robin nodded. "Maybe you do have the advantage."

I shrugged. "I thought you said you'd been doing it since the same age I had."

"Yea," he nodded. "But you're older."

I choked. "Guys, I'm thirteen."

"You're kidding," Cyborg gaped.

"You didn't know?"

"The age it hard to discern behind a mask," Starfire's brow furrowed.

I pulled the air mask off and tugged down the fabric. The cold air bit my exposed skin but I laughed. "I didn't think this thing was that bad? It's growing on me. It's only been what, a week?"

"A month." Beast boy looked at me. "It's been a month."

"Oh," I frowned. "Time moves fast."

"Do not despair!" Starfire cried gleefully. "We shall go and get the ice cream to celebrate your victory!"

"Sure Star," I smiled pulling the air mask back on.

I clipped my scythe to my back and jumped from the bounding down to the fire escape, the team close behind.

"Where are we going to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Isn't there that new frozen yogurt place downtown?" Raven suggested.

"Yogurt?' Beast Boy winced before taking bird form and flying next to me.

"I'm sure they have lactose free BB," Cyborg said, leaping to the ground next to me.

Robin smiled. "And if not I know for a fact they have fruit salads."

"Always the health freak," Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire giggled and something caught my eye.

"Did you see that?" I asked, looking up at the figure now dashing away.

"See what?" Star asked.

"I'm not sure," I shot my grappling hook to the corner if the building and flew up, the team close behind.

I always could've slunk away, told them to get get yogurt and waited for me but since receiving the heavy metal it was harder to sneak and I didn't like to. I'd learned not to run off from my last team.

I watched, wobbling on the edge of the building. The figure had vanished.

"Did you see them?" Beast Boy asked.

"I must've imagined it," I tried to shake away my feeling of nervousness.

"Come on ya'll," Cyborg grinned. "That yogurt isn't gonna order itself."

We ran down to the shop but for some reason I couldn't shake away my nervousness.

The yogurt was good and I finished mine in a few minutes.

Making our way back to the tower my eyes caught sight of the CD on the main table.

"Guys..." I poked it in the player. "There's smoothing wrong."

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, tossing his double ice cream bowl.

"Hello Titans..." a dark voice chuckled. "It's so nice to see you."

The whole team gasped and I was left confused to wait for an explanation.

"Slade..." Robin growled.

"You may be wondering why, or even how I'm still alive." He stepped out of the darkness and it was my turn to gasp.

"Deathstroke!"

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can assure you I've been happily living in an alternate dimension," Slade continued. "When I escaped you'll be happy to know I met the alternate me. We... how do you say struck a chord."

Another man stepped forward and my fists curled. "That one," I growled. "That's death stroke. He's from my demension."

"But..." Cyborg trailed off. "How?"

I shook my head.

"We have a new trick for you," Slade said. "But this isn't for an apprentice. This one is for something else..." He snarled. "Revenge."

"I'm looking forward to that," Robin smirked.

"I believe you have a new team mate," Slade continued talking, Deathstroke held completely still. "I'd like to meet him. Come to the old park outside city limits. No tricks, no backstabbing from me. Just a fair fight."

The screen flickered off and when I looked to Robin who I thought might burst. "Let's go." He turned on his heal, cape falling around his shoulders.

"Wait," I grabbed Robin's shoulder.

"Never!" He shook me off.

I caught up to him. "You don't know Deathstroke like I do." I argued.

"It doesn't matter." His eyes had become slits. "I'm going to out Slade back where he belongs."

"Just slow down." I stopped in front of him, holding my scythe out.

"Why?" He glared at me.

Glancing at the other titans for help I tried to think of a plausible argument. But they looked just as mad.

"Because," I took a deep breath, "Deathstroke isn't just some villian. He is an assassin."

"And the difference being?" Beast boy backed Robin.

"I was once his target," my eyes narrowed. "Go if you must but Deathstroke is mine. I don't want any of you dying."

Beast boy paused. "Dying?"

"What part of assassin didn't you get?" I let a furious Robin pass.

"But..." Cyborg took the front seat of the T car, "if this Death guy–"

"Deathstroke."

"Yea him. If he traveled here from you dimension."

"Which might not be the case."

"Then he can traverse dimensions. We could get you home!"

"Oh Rynir!" Starfire gasped. "You could see your friends again!"

I smiled at the Tameranian word. 'Little mask' (our personal joke)

"Yea," my brows furrowed.

"Don't you want to go back?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course I do..."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, leaning forward.

"No, maybe, I don't know," I put my hands to my temples. "Just... don't bother me about it."

The team sent me strange looks, all except Robin who still looked like he was mentally prepping to kill someone.

Maybe I didn't want to go home. This team was so simple, so caring. It was easier here.

But I didn't have time to think about it more as Cyborg slowed the car and said grim faced, "we're here."

**reviews make chapters come faster. and sorry this one took so long. the holidays are nuts**


	8. Chapter 8

The 'old park' was a creepy place with worn police tape around the edges. The play sets were crumbling, with spray paint on every inch of the once cheery green.

"Nice place," I whispered.

"It's creepy," Beast Boy turned up his nose.

"Where is Slade?" Starfire asked.

"So nice of you to ask dear," a deep voice said.

We all glanced up to see a man in a black suit, not unlike mine, and half orange mask. "So nice to see you here."

"Slade," Robin glared at the man with such ferocity I was ready to stop him tearing the man apart.

"Such rudeness Robin," Slade jumped down. "You have yet to introduce me to your new friend."

"Reaper," I said, eyes flicking around. "Grim Reaper."

"So foreboding," he walked forward and everyone tensed. "And why have you chosen to become part of their team?"

"Why are you so interested?" I held my scythe tightly.

"No reason," he backed off and I wondered why the team was so scared of this man. I could take him out with one hand behind my back.

He snapped softly, and I only caught it because I glanced at his hands at the right time.

My eyes widened. "Move!" I shouted.

They ducked and the dozen of blank eyed minions.

"Aqualad? Bumblebee?" gaped Cyborg. The black haired boy didn't look anything like Aqualad.

"Mass, Menos?" Beast Boy looked to a pair of short boys.

"Jinx?" Starfire's eyes widened at the pink haired girl.

"No," Raven glanced at a few children who couldn't have been older than eight. The youngest looked like a toddler. Her eyes glowed black and I felt the surge of motherly concern.

I turned around the circle and saw a slim red head figure. My heart sunk to my toes. "K-kid? Kid Flash?"

"Yes," I could hear Slade's smile. "I found several members of your team. The mind control chips that my counterpart has been supplying have been extremely useful to my cause. Who need apprentices when you can have minions?" He laughed. "And ones that you can't... attack."

One the last word the other superheroes lunged at us, with growls like animals.

"Cyborg!" I flipped over the pink haired girl. "The antidote!"

"Back at the house."

I muttered swear words under my breath and kicked the unknown sidekicks in the head, knocking them out. I tried to remove the chips on the backs of their necks but it was harder than before.

I still got a few, pocketing them. And ran to Slade. Robin was fighting the older man voraciously. He seemed to be wining. But from the shadows I saw another figure.

It was Deathstroke. He was pulling out his swords.

"No you don't!" I shot forward and blocked his first strike to a Robin with my scythe. His visible eye narrowed.

"Why are you helping Slade?"

He jabbed at me with his other sword but I blocked it with a boomerang. His eye widened with surprise. "You're fast boy."

"Thanks," I jabbed at his side which he blocked as well.

I wish I could describe the fight but there are still no words I know to tell you the exhilaration and terror I felt with each swing.

Deathstroke blocked my kick, grabbing my foot. "You're getting sloppy." I almost heard the evil grin. "Don't tell me you're getting tired."

"Not even close, Deathstroke," I spat.

His visible eye widened and he backed up. "How is it you know my name?"

I said nothing.

He continued to back up and nodded, bowing. "It was a good fight. Slade!" He yelled. "Let's go!"

The duplicate snarled at Robin. "Next time. Children."

Slade ran back to his twin, Robin hot on his heels. "No you don't!"

Behind him the rest of the team suddenly feel silent.

My eyes flicked from the retreating enemy to the captured and mind controlled Titans who had collapsed on the ground.

I ran to the unconscious teams and began helping them wake up.

"Are you alright?" I asked the pink haired girl.

She nodded. "I think so. Who are you?"

"Grim Reaper," I smiled, pulling off the air mask and under mask. "Either will do."

"Thanks Grim."

"What was your name?" I asked.

"J–"

"Jinx!" A fast figure in yellow slid next to her. "Areyouok? Whathappened? Areyouhurt?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"K-kid Flash." I nodded. "Are you ok?"

"Yea fine," he waved me off, not even looking up.

I backed off, forgetting the oxygen mask for a moment, a bit lost in my thoughts.

From off to one side I saw Raven kneeling on the ground, her arms wide. The three kids before grinned.

"Waven!" the youngest tottered forward.

"Hey Teethers," Raven sounded so much like a mother. "How are you?"

"Robin!"

My eyes flicked up, brought from the touching scene.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled into his arm com. "Come back here. Some of these guys are hurt. We need to get them back to the tower."

I heard a fuzzy noise and Cyborg shook his head.

"Yes now! I'm not your mom."

I heard Robin confirm his return and I returned to me thoughts.

"Grim?" Beast. Boy walked up behind me. "You ok?"

"Hmmm, yea, I guess."

"Come on," Raven pushed us forward. "There are injured. Start helping."

"Yes ma'am," I saluted at out my masks back on.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower Raven began helping to heal many of the injuries.<p>

Both Kid Flash and Jinx had not come, saving me from even more pain. Robin had vanished for a while, taking the three kids back to where they belonged. Raven had given him the speech of 'hurt them and I'll kill you' so well I started to wonder.

Then I pushed the thoughts aside as the black haired boy limped toward me. His costume was tight fitting and blue scaled.

"Thank you for your help Grim Reaper," he held out a hand.

"You're welcome," I smiled. "But I really didn't do much."

"You must've done something. The other titans speak of you so highly."

I tried not to blush. "I'm really not much. I'm not even part of the team."

"You aren't?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm just staying with them until I can get back home." That was the simplified version anyway.

"And where would this home be?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm so sorry," he shakes his head. "I forgot to introduce myself. Aqualad."

I think my heart stopped, or that could've been my oxygen filter malfunctioning.

"N-nice to meet y-you," I smiled. "If you'll excuse me."

I wandered, aimlessly, through the crowd, hoping not to see a friendly face.

"Hey Raccoon," Beast Boy came up behind me, using his ridiculous nickname. "You ok? You got pale all of a sudden."

"Fine," I choked on the words. "I'm just... Fine."

"Is your filter clogged again?" Beast boy glanced to my back. "I could have Cyborg check it."

"It's fine," I pushed him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Beast Boy!" He backed off at my yell, the people nearest to us glancing up. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just tired."

I pushed past the green child, rubbing my head and walked down the hall to my room where I slammed the door shut. I ripped off my oxygen mask, face mask and worn eye mask.

Falling to my sheets I tried to inhale, my fist clenched around my domino mask. It was the only thing I really had left from my dimension. All my smoke bombs, ice pellets and any other ridiculous nic nacks from batman were long gone.

My costume had been destroyed and repaired so many times I wasn't sure what I had left of my original one.

I shut my eyes and rubbed them hard with my fists like a small child.

I must have sat there for a while because the next thing I knew was waking up, my lungs aching from trying to get me air.

I couldn't move properly. I struggled to sit up but only managed to slide to the floor.

Great. I did not want this on my headstone. "Died of stupidity." In all fairness that would probably be what'll do me in the end.

I started to panic. Just when I thought my lips must be turning blue I heard a banging on the door.

"Rynir, Robin has returned. He would like to know what kind of the pizza you would like?"

I tried to answer but I couldn't find enough air.

"Rynir?" My door opened slowly and red hair swung in. "Ry–" she gasped and flew toward me. "Where is your mask? Why did you take it off?"

I pointed limply to the far wall where the plastic face mask.

She grabbed it and expertly plugged in the tubes.

I gasped for air, pulling it into my lungs hungrily.

"Oh dear," Starfire shook her head, "why were you so foolish? Why did you take it off?"

"It was a mistake Star," I struggled for air. "I only meant to have it off for a couple minutes."

She shook her head again and stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You have very beautiful eyes," she trailed off and blushed. "I apologize for my... unkindness."

"It wasn't unkind Star," I smiled and pulled my domino mask back on. "It was sweet. Come on. We've still got to get pizza."

I tried to stand, my legs shaking. But I pushed it aside.

Once back in the hall my thoughts strayed back to Kid Flash.

He was– is– my best friend.

"What pizza you want buddy?" Cyborg asked.

"Anything," I gave my normal answer.

"And a second mighty meaty," Cyborg spoke into the phone.

He knew I couldn't finish the whole thing and he'd end up finishing it by himself.

"You thinking about something?" Robin asked, catching my expression.

"Actually–"

"He forgot his mask," Starfire tattled. "He was in his room, with the mask of his breathing on the other side."

That caught Raven's attention and she pealed her eyes away from Cyborg and Beast boy's usual argument.

"That was just a mistake Star," I sighed. "Besides I was thinking about... Something else..."

"And that would be?" Raven asked.

How could I possibly hope to phrase it without sounding like a small child? I was terrified. I wanted to go home. I missed my friends. None of those would work. I opened my mouth to speak when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I volunteered. I jumped up and ran down the front hall to the large main doors.

How had they gotten here so fast?

But my thoughts faded as the door swung opened and a thick, noxious smoke billowed into the room.

I backed up, hoping my filter would kick out the poison.

There was no air. I couldn't breathe. It was blocking my air.

Either I could breathe in this gas and be knocked out or I could try to wait it out, holding my breath. Neither seemed good.

I backed up and tripped, trying to conserve what little air was in the room.

"Why don't you just give in Grim Reaper?" A dark voice spoke.

I tried to argue and what little breath I had left vanished.

My fingers were turning numb and I fell back. The gas must have been filtered through.

My last conscious thought was pressing the panic button on my belt.

I found out later that I pressed the wrong button. It was the one to contact batman, back in my own dimension.

In a dark cave deep underground a man sat, his eyes shut but not sleeping. The only light to reveal the interior was a blue screen that had hardly been clear for weeks.

**Sorry! I know this took longer than usual. **

**Reviews make updates much faster and LONG reviews will get you story requests and all my love (which counts for something if you want personalized one shots)**


	9. Chapter 9

The man in the chair rubbed his head. There were dark circles under his eyes and he patiently waited for the result of his nineteenth search that day.

He must have missed something... something...

BEEP!

He jumped up and looked at the screen. Nothing.

Falling back he groaned. For one terrible second he had dared to hope. But it was nothing.

"Sir?" A British accent spoke.

"Yes Alfred?" The batman asked.

"I know you are concerned for him. I am as well but you do need your rest."

"I've been searching the multiverse for a month," Bruce stood, tearing the cowl from his face. "I can't find him!" He brought his fist down on the desk.

Ding!

Both pairs of eyes flicked to his belt where a small red light was blinking. Batman pulled the light to his face, a smile crossing his eyes. He plugged it into his computer.

"I've found him."

Batman stood, his cape flying around his ankles.

"I'm going out Alfred. Hold down the fort."

"And may I ask where you are going sir?" The butler raised an eyebrow.

"Mount Justice, the team will want to know."

"Shouldn't you wait until you have more information on the subject?"

"I have all I need."

Alfred sighed, more from exasperating than his growing relief. "Of course sir. When will you be back?"

"I'm going to the watch tower once I've relayed the news there I can work on a portal back."

"I'll keep the heater on in your room then."

"Don't bother waiting up."

Batman stalked into the mountain to find five teens enjoying a new batch of cookies and watching some sort of movie.

"Team," he announced to the room. "Come here. I have information."

"On Robin?" Wally jumped up.

Batman nodded.

They team gathered around him as he brought up what looked like a bag of marbles appeared above them.

"What's that?" Superboy asked.

"As I'm sure Wally told you last month Robin has been transported to another dimension."

"In this theory however there are thousands of these dimensions are there not?" Kaldur asked.

"Millions," Batman's mouth was thin. "But earlier today I received a message from him which I was able to track to this dimension." A world popped up that looked almost exactly the same as the one they stood in.

"I can see the differences," M'gann spoke. "There, and there," she pointed to the edge of continents. "They're so small. But I've studied earth closely enough to see them."

Batman nodded. "This," a small red light came from a bit of the east coast. "Is where I received the call from."

"So why are you still so grumpy?" Wally grinned. "You've found him! All we need to do is go there and get him!"

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Kaldur's brow's furrowed.

"The signal I received was a distress signal, only to be used in times of great distress. Before this he had been sent to an entirely different plain of existence. If that wasn't strong enough to send a signal then what was it?"

"Maybe," Superboy paused, "maybe the signal was delayed because of the dimensional barriers. And were only now getting it."

Batman's glare was terrifying. "Which would pose an even more disturbing problem. If it was that long ago when he sent the signal then he could be seriously injured or..." His lips quivered. "In any case I will be working on a teleporter. That is all."

"Wait!" Wally called after him. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No."

**Teeny because I'm evil. These chapters are hostages and I am the criminal. Give me reviews and I give you chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Uhnnn," a voice croaked out of my throat.

My eyes began cracking open and I glanced around the cell in which I sat.

"Ah," a deep voice spoke, "Grim Reaper. You're awake."

"Slade?" I sat up, staring around. It was dark and I took a moment to inspect myself. Apart from my aching head I seemed alright. My air tight suit was unharmed and both my masks were firmly attached to my face.

'Alright,' I thought, 'I'm not dead. So why do they want me?'

My thought process was sluggish so I stood, trying to get some sort of gage on my surroundings.

"Yes," the voice trailed into my head, echoing. "My name is Slade."

"What do you want with me?"

"You haven't guessed yet?" He tutted. "I'm almost disappointed. Didn't Robin warn you about me?"

"Not particularly," I spat.

"Such disrespect." This voice was different. I felt a hand on my arm and I was thrown back into something solid. "You should learn to treat your elders with respect."

"Deathstroke," I growled in the direction of the large man.

"And that's another thing," Slade's steps grew nearer. "How did you learn my counterpart's name?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

Deathstroke's grip on my arm tightened and I involuntarily let out a gasp of pain.

"Careful," Slade warned. "We don't want to damage him."

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"Haven't we covered this?"

"Enlighten me."

I felt a gloved hand lift my chin up as if inspecting me.

He could see me? Night vision goggles? Or had I...

I shoved the thought out of my head.

"Deathstroke," Slade spoke. "Would you bring our guest to his room. I think he'll get the picture soon."

Both my arms were twisted, non to gently, behind my back and I was pushed forward.

"Where are we going?" I said bravely.

"Quiet!" Deathstroke pushed my forward, into yet another dark room. Maybe I had gone blind.

But my theory was shot down a moment later when massive ring hit lights appeared over my head, blinding me.

"Now Grim Reaper," Slade's dark voice was taunting and intense. "I have to test you."

"And if I pass this test?" I blinked away the spots in my eyes.

"Well..." his dark glee was tangible. "We'll have to see then won't we? No one has passed this test before."

"Bring it on," I balled my fists, looking around the room.

It was nearly fifty feet high and almost as wide around. What was I going to be put up against? A small door opened on the side and something thin toppled in.

I felt concern for this figure but I didn't move.

"G-Grim?"

"Starfire!" I shot forward, taking the sack off her head. Her long red hair had been chopped off, lying in clumps around her shoulders.

"Grim reaper. Where are we?"

"I don't know Star." I wanted nothing more than to reach out and streak her terrified face.

Her green eyes flashed around, fear making her shake. What had they done to her? She seemed thinner than before, paler. How long had I been out? Did they have any others?

"What kind of cruel test is this?" I called into the open room.

Only silence greeted me.

I looked back to my cell mate and smiled. "It's going to be ok Star," I soothed. "Do you know if any of the others are here?"

She shook her head, rubbing her bare arms.

A door on the other side of the room opened and another hooded figure fell out.

My stomach twisting I ran to it and this time an unconscious Robin.

"Rob!" I knelt next to him and gently inspected him for any broken limbs. But he seemed whole.

"Starfire, help me with him!"

When I turned to her, however, she seemed zoned out, fiddling with her choppy hair. "Ok," I rubbed my head, trying to keep calm.

I didn't have much time to collect my thoughts when a limbless hunk of metal fell to the ground by me.

"Cyborg!"

His red eye was dead, a large hunk of circuitry missing from his head and chest. He seemed conscious but he also wasn't responsive.

CRASH.

"No," I tried to hold back my nausea. "Not…Anyone but..." I turned around to see the beaten form of a small green boy.

"Beast Boy!" I ran forward, skidding the last couple feet. He was small and even though he was bigger than me I picked him up and gently carried him to the side of the room. Supporting him on the wall I pushed his mess hair out of the way.

"Starfire!" I turned back. "Star please help me!"

The red head looked up, green eyes glazed over. Starfire wasn't like this.

"Grim..." Beast boy looked up and I tried to stop my terrified trembling.

"Hey BB," I smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"Alright," he grinned back. His teeth were all straight, his fang missing.

Something was off.

"What was that stupid nic name you gave me?" I teased.

"Grim?" Beast Boy seemed unsure.

"And what was it that Star called me? Tynir?"

"Yea," he chuckled. "Tynir."

I stood and walked away from him.

"Grim Reaper," Beast Boy coughed. "What are you doing?"

"You're not Beast boy."

"Of course I am," his voice cracked.

"What's my name then?" I glared at him. "And what's your real name?"

"I..." He paused, obviously confused. "It's..."

"You see?" I ignored the others and glared up at the ceiling where a small red light blinked.

"So this is your test Slade? Fake team mates?"

"Well thought out my boy," I could hear his dark smile. "I'll admit these are fake."

The Titans blinked and vanished like an image on a bad TV.

"What was the point of that?" I asked. "If you thought you were going to break me you could've chosen team mates I've known longer than a month."

"And those would be?"

"Like I'd tell you," I crossed my arms.

"You don't have a choice."

"Why is that?" I glanced around, waiting for a new terror.

But the only thing that happened was the bump on the back of my head throbbing. My skin began glowing a faint red and a tingling grew in my veins.

What was going on?

I watched the glow increase, growing hot under the thick fabric. As it grew near unbearable I ripped my gloves off to see something I never thought I would. My pale skin was radiating a blood red glow interspersed with scarlet splotches.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at it carefully.

It was uncomfortably hot but no worse than a new sunburn.

"It is a special radiation," Slade's tone was guarded.

"And it's purpose?" I rubbed my hand across it. To the touch it didn't feel hot, like a second layer of skin.

"To cause pain."

"It's not working very well," I pulled a glove back on, my body adapting to the burn.

"Y-you should be writhing on the ground in pain." His confidence was slipping.

"Too bad." I rolled my eyes. "Can you let me out now? I'm hungry and bored. Your tests or whatever they are won't work on me."

He growled. "Fine. I will have to come up with something that WILL work."

I'm not sure how long I was there. Every day I was pushed into a new room with robots, tortures and strange enemies. None worked, many being simply easy.

And every day Slade's frustration grew.

It must have been another month. For some reason it didn't bother me. It was almost relaxing. I didn't have responsibilities, I could sleep as long I liked.

But, one day, Deathstroke didn't come to get me. I woke up in complete darkness. I couldn't move and my thoughts were hazy. Had they drugged me?

"What's going on?" I mumbled, trying to gage my surroundings.

"Ah," Slade's voice was filled with satisfaction, a sound that concerned me more than any of his trials. "Grim Reaper. You're awake."

"What did you do to me?" I tried to blink as bright lights flickered on above.

"Nothing serious," Slade lied.

I moved my arms as pins and needles over took every inch of me.

"So why can't I move?"

"That should wear off soon along with the pain killers."

I ran my fingers along my body and found a clumsily stitched cut along my lower arm.

"Come Deathstroke," Slade spoke. "We'll leave the young man to his discoveries."

"You don't give me orders," the blurry figure of the older villan growled at his smaller counterpart.

"Of course," Slade kept his cool and they exited, a door shutting behind them.

I sat up, inspecting the rest of my body. I seemed whole, wasn't I?

Searching farther I found that I was, indeed, fine. Other than the large stitch on my arm.

My head was spinning a little and when I stepped off my resting place my entire body crumpled. I had no energy at all. It was as if half my blood had been drained out.

"Pull yourself together," I said aloud.

I stood, my legs supporting my body and I screwed my head on straight.

So they had done something to me.

Turning my vision to the rest of the room I saw cabinets, all locked. I could've opened them easily but I didn't even think to. The white counters were clean. But on closer inspection I found a blood covered try in a small sink. It had obviously been rinsed, if not clumsily.

But the amount of red everywhere made my stomach churn. Turning away I wondered whose it could possibly be. Then my gaze turned back to my arm. The dark fabric, apart from the clumsy stitching had several other concerning pieces. Blood cracked the sides, obviously tried to be wiped off by uncaring hands. My blood. It was my blood in the sink. I couldn't have bled that hard from just my arm. That wasn't possible.

Pressing on the roughly stitched cut I winced.

Stupid.

Worry made my nausea worse and I tried to turn my thoughts from it.

I had to find a way out of here. I didn't care about physical injury anymore.

Glancing around I tried to look for an air duct or any secret panel.

Nothing. I turned to the door and–frustratingly simply it seemed– the thin wood swung open.

The next room was almost exactly like the one I'd just left. The only differences being the table in the center of the room had a new outfit. Pulling off a glove I touched the fabric. It was tougher than my last one and on an even closer inspection it seemed stronger. There were no wires or hooks in it, dashing my theory of a mind/body control suit.

Why was there a new suit? It didn't even look like the one I was wearing. My outfit was a mash of old a new fabrics with no real style or skill other than the air filter on my face and shoulders.

I lifted the suit form the table and looked at what little style there was. There was a cape that would attach at my shoulders but not be in the way of movement. The entirety of the bottom was black with a belt, much like my old one. This one was well stocked. There was even a new pair of shoes, metal latched, steel toed boots. The only thing it hadn't replaced was my battered air mask.

"Why should I care?" I walked right past the strange uniform to the door. But this time it was locked. After rattling the handle for a moment I banged on the thicker wood.

"Let me out!" I called.

Only silence met me.

I sighed. There was no harm in wearing the new uniform. I stripped off my old one, leaving it on the table. The air stung my exposed skin as I fitted the new outfit to me. It was skin tight with black gloves. Taking the gloves from my old one I felt better with the soft made leather.

There was even a new eye mask. This one was sharper, entirely black but still easy to see out of. This one reached higher up my pale face.

But before I walked to the door I paused, lifting my sleeve to look at my arm. Before I continue you must know I'm not very squeamish. I've battled hundreds of villans in Gotham and Jump and all over the world. But the sight of the cut that spread from the crook of my elbow to the tip of my thumb in a jagged, badly stitched, green tinged pattern my stomach turned.

Tugging my sleeve back down I went to the door where the handle easily slid and the door opened.

The next room I walked into was a large training center which held one slight confusion I walked to the dark room and picked up the weapon. It was a scythe. But no like normal. On the well fitted handle there were three buttons. I pressed the first and at the bottom of the three foot pole another blade revealed itself.

The second button elongated the pole, the second blade vanishing. The thin wooden rod was now taller than me; at least six feet tall. And the third shrunk the weapon back to it's original size.

"Useful," I said aloud. Running a finger along the top I left a cut in my glove. "But sharp. I point this the wrong way and it could kill someone."

"That's the point," Slade's voice said over head. "You see, with a name like Grim Reaper, why in the world would you protect others?"

From behind me I heard the air turn. A breeze couldn't happen naturally in an enclosed area. I turned, just in time to catch Deathstroke's sword from cutting my head off.

"You could've killed me!" I shouted as I pushed the bigger man off.

"I did not," Deathstroke countered. "You heard me. And therefore you did not die."

"What if I hadn't heard you?" I ducked his next swing.

"Then you would have died."

"And what would you have done?"

"Whatever you do with unneeded bodies."

"You're no fun," I pouted, swinging over his head, my scythe making a noise like nails on a blackboard down his mask.

I could hear his smile as he spoke. "I believe you could've ended me, if you had been trying." He paused, readying himself for the next attack. "Go on, try to kill me. This is the point of the exercise is it not?"

"I won't kill you!" I ducked around his back, butting him with the blunt end of my weapon.

"And why would that be?" He asked, "everyone after you would not hesitate."

He lunged forward, his clenched fist catching my stomach. I caught my breath, keeping an eye on his hands.

"I'm better than that," I flipped backward, kicking his arm. But he did not release his sword.

"Better," Deathstroke spat. "I will say this." I whacked his next blow away. "Batman taught you well."

My heart stopped.

**Dun Dun Dun**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been very consistent with updates. please forgive me and take this chapter. Reviews make me write faster.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Who says I've ever worked with Batman?"

"You didn't think I'd figure it out Robin?" His smile was clear, even behind his mask. "The way you move the way you speak."

"I doubt Batman himself could've figured that out. There had to be another piece of evidence."

"Adept a detective skills." I paused, behind him, in his blind spot. "But you are correct young man. My dimensional traverser let me know someone else had disputed the field. About... two or three months ago."

I tried to continue breathing properly. Had it really been that long? Had it been the same amount of time in my dimension? I had to goad more information out of him. And there was only one way to do that...

I stopped a moment as he turned, and caught me in the side.

My hand flew to my side. The blade hadn't gotten past the upper skin and it was hardly bleeding. But Deathstroke paused while I milked it for all it was worth.

"I'm still confused," I huffed.

"At what?" he pressed forward sooner than I thought and managed to snag my cape.

"How long have we been away? You don't seem to be worried about being missed at your job."

"You suffer the delusion that all think," he growled. "Time in all dimensions is equal. Down to the last second."

I hid my sigh of relief. I had still been gone a long time but it wasn't as bad as I'd thought.

"Fine," I leapt over his tripping move. "You answer all this and yet I'm still left in the dark about why I'm even here."

"Simple," Slade's voice spoke above me, starling me. "You are my new project. You've proved yourself worthy of my attention. I wish to see if you are worthy of my time."

"Is that the reason you cut me open?"

"Oh no," Slade laughed softly. "That was simply... extra measures. You see Deathstroke has told me all about your true origins and, apart from making sure they were true, I couldn't have such an adept hacker simply wandering around."

"Yes," Deathstroke's sword slid along the concrete wall. "How did you friend kid flash put it. 'The little ninja?'"

My face turned white. "How'd you know that?"

"I asked him," Deathstroke ran two fingers across his blade. "I asked where you were before I ran him through."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you?" He feigned innocence. "I returned to your home once discovering your location. Without their most experienced member the team crumbled."

"Shut up," I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't pass my lips.

"My favorite was the little Martian girl. She squealed like a pig as my blades cut her apart. It was even more fun when she tried to defend the super boy."

"Shut up," I shook, gripping the scythe in my hand.

"He was a bit more trouble you see. Kryptonite blades are very hard to get your hands on. But I managed it, in the end." He advanced slowly. "Aqualad put up a decent fight until I broke his hands, can't wield a weapon without fingers."

"Shut up," my thumb inspected the first button again.

"With blonde wasn't much of a fight. Once her bow broke she took no effort to cut in half. And once she was gone, well, Kid Flash was simple."

I couldn't even speak. My shaking no longer with unshed tears.

"He talked for a while. Said you were going to save them. Said the league would save them. They didn't. Security lapsed since Batman left the league. He's been looking for you." His laugh was spine chilling. "Isn't that sweet? Was he your father? No point in hiding his identity now. You won't last long enough."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

For a second his steps faltered, but only for a second. "Have I struck a nerve?" He lifted his blade to me. "If you feel so strongly, attack. Come on."

"I won't kill." I said it more to myself than him.

"Batman taught you very well. I wonder what he'll say when I murder is precious bird. Or maybe I won't tell him and let him suffer in eternal–!"

He stopped talking.

I hadn't even noticed I was moving until it was over. The scythe pierced the center of his chest, a fatal blow no matter what powers he had.

With no compassion left in me I ripped it out, leaving a long red slice through what little could be seen of his upper body.

It came out clean and I felt no mercy or even guilt for what I had done when I turned away from the corpse.

"Well done Grim Reaper," Slade crooned. "You are indeed master of death."

* * *

><p>Kid Flash knew how long it had been. He knew down to the last minute. Three months, two days, eight hours fourty minutes and five seconds, six seconds, seven seconds...<p>

He sighed. How had it been so long? Surely Batman had done something by now. He still gave them missons but only Wally seemed to notice the tired way he spoke, up all hours to find the little bird.

Rubbing his sore head he turned to the team. They'd settled back into a normalcy, with a few new members.

Artemis came up behind him, putting her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong Baywatch?" she teased.

"You have to ask?" he looked to the floor.

"Oh," her mouth curved downward. But she pulled herself together quickly. "Come on Wally, you still owe me dinner."

"Dinner?" He looked up to her.

She sighed sadly. "You forgot didn't you? My birthday? My seventeenth birthday?"

"Oh!" He smacked his forehead. "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't forget. I mean, I did but–"

"It's fine," she kissed his cheek gently. "You've got a lot on your mind lately."

"I'll make it up to you," he grabbed her arm. "We'll go now."

Artemis smiled with love at her boyfriend.

"Team," Batman stalked into the mountain, somehow his zeta tube entrance had remained unnoticed. "Report to the mission room." And with that he turned on his heels.

"Looks like we'll have to make up that dinner later." Artemis sighed.

"Looks like."

She chuckled. "You don't even have money for dinner do you?"

"Nope." He sped to the mission room.

Artemis shook her head and followed her boyfriend to the mission room. On closer inspection she saw the details only kid flash had seen. He was obviously exhausted, his shoulder slumped forward in his Kevlar.

"What is wrong Batman?" Kaldur asked respectively.

"You have a mission," he brought up the halo screen. "The rouge known as Deathstroke–"

Artemis felt her heart skip a beat.

"Has been missing for three and a half months. I have two locations which I want you to scout out and return to me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Everything after that last day of training was a blur. I felt numb for the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Emotions didn't seem to matter. I tore up everything in my path whether training dummy or wall.<p>

Slade never put me in my cage again. I sliced the door to bits that last day.

I couldn't calm down, sleep became less and less important.

I didn't feel human anymore. Some days I didn't even speak.

Food didn't even seem like a concern anymore. I knew I was getting thinner but my suit hid this.

After another bout of training robots which I sliced to bits I looked up to my captor who stood in the corner, watching.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"In my facility or from your dimension?"

"Both."

"You have been with me for near four months which makes your time in this dimension a little over five months."

I should've felt something, some stab of regret to know it had been so long since my teams murderer had been murdered himself. But I couldn't feel. My numbness increased, like when you have pins and needles and press on it.

What was it like to feel? Would I ever feel again?

"What's wrong Grim Reaper?" Slade looked to me.

"I'm bored," I decided.

"I see," Slade's hidden smile was clear. "What kind of entertainment would you like?"

"I want to go out," my fingers tightened on my scythe.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

I smiled, my numb heart beginning to pound with excitement. "I do have a small idea."

**yay horrible cliffhangers! Sorry this one is a bit short. I haven't had much time to write. School is insane. **

**Reviews make me avoid homework and do this instead**


	12. Chapter 12

My uniform was ripped, my face cut and a small crack I my mask, not dangerous yet. I had my scythe tucked into my belt. My gloves were covered in dirt and the blood seeping from a slash on my hip and lower leg.

Maybe my plan had backfired a little.

I managed to make it across the small stretch of ocean and to the front doors of the large tower before my leg gave out underneath me.

Catching myself on my hands the arm holding the tracker throbbed as if reminding me I couldn't really escape.

But I needed help and they were the only ones could go to.

The giant 'T' cast a shadow on me while I reached up to ring the bell.

Far behind the thin metal door I could hear the metal steps that could only be one person.

"Yea?" He stuck his head out the door, the one red eye glaring out.

"Cyborg?" My voice cracked. I didn't expect the swirl of relief swelling inside me. It was so new compared to the numbness of before.

He looked down, the human side of his face paling with shock.

"Grim!"

"Hi," I sighed, sinking farther to the ground.

"We've got to get you inside," he gestured me forward, turning to the inside where I heard more footsteps.

"I can't do that," I gave him a clue.

"What do you mean?"

I pointed to the small pool of red pooling around my waist and leg. "I can't."

It took only a moment for the large boy to scoop me up like the child I was. We passed a few blurry figures but I couldn't see them. The glass on my mask clinked in my ears, letting out what little air remained.

I couldn't pass out, I couldn't.

I must have passed out however. Because when I woke up I felt much better.

My head was clearer and my injured side and leg were bandaged.

When I found enough strength to open my eyes I found myself in the infirmary, my arm hooked up to an IV drip. Looking down to my body I found my cape missing and my uniform stitched up, the areas previously exposed to the air throbbing. Panic welled in me and I reached to my waist. Fortunately the scythe had not moved.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and the heart monitor beside me yelled a warning.

Jumping at the noise something tugged on my face. An oxygen mask. It was hooked up to a huge metal tank on the floor.

Annoyed that I'd broken my mask I swung my legs to the floor, moving the tank closer. I supported myself on the bed, my bandaged leg aching horribly.

The heart monitor now sounded like an alarm system and with one flip I turned it off. Ears ringing, I didn't catch the sounds of footsteps in the halls.

"Grim!" Robin's voice cried as he and the other members of the team tumbled in.

"Hi guys," I smiled, my voice breaking.

I shouldn't feel this happy. They were just people. What was going on with me? I tried to shake the feelings away but they wouldn't leave.

"Friend!" a red haired mass threw herself at me, warm arms wrapping around my neck.

"Careful Star," I fell back on the bed, my injuries protesting the new weight.

"Oh!" she jumped back and I never thought I'd been so happy to see her eyes fill with tears. "I am so sorry my friend I did not mean to cause you harm!"

"I don't think there's anything you could do to make it worse," I re-gripped my IV drip and stood.

Cyborg smiled and shook his head. "You scared us half to death Grim. By the time we got you to the infirmary your mask had shattered and I think you bleed out half your body weight."

"Sorry," I smiled. "I didn't know where else to go."

A tiny green mass came from nowhere, thin arms gripping around my chest. Gasps of air came from him and I, slightly confused touched the top of his head.

"Beast Boy," I tried– and failed– to comfort. "It's alright. I'm ok."

He nodded, and I moved his hair back to see tears streaked cheeks.

"I missed you," he sobbed. "I thought... I thought..."

"Hey," I pushed his shoulders back and looked him straight in the face. "You know very well I am the master of death. There isn't anything on this earth that can kill me."

Beast boy laughed slightly, looking up at me.

For a moment, just one tiny moment I saw the eight year old from my world. A happy, relived little kid who was excited to see me.

"Gar–" I paused, catching myself. "Beast boy you can let go now." I suppressed my wince as his death grip loosened.

"Oh yea."

He was so close. I could do it. I could finish my mission.

My fingers tightened on my weapon. He could be dead in just one moment. But no, not with the others around. It wouldn't be safe, wouldn't be proper.

"We'll leave you to get some rest," Robin shooed the others out. "I'll bring in some breakfast if you'd like."

"No thanks," I smiled, my fingers falling from my belt. "I'll get some later."

And with that the group was gone.

I sat in my room for a while before falling asleep. This couldn't be possible. I couldn't... I just couldn't do it.

'Yes you can,' I growled out loud. 'You have to'

And with that I went back to sleep, dreams enveloping me.

BREAKLINE

"What did you have in mind for this fun?" Slade asked.

"A small outing," I tried to feel joy but only a small spark of hope that I may, once again, see the sun.

"Explain," Slade linked his fingers together.

"How much would you like to see the titans writhing before you?" I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. They weren't mine!

"More than anything on this earth."

"Here is my plan," I began.

Slowly in developed in front of me. I should have felt remorse or disgust but I couldn't.

"And how will you get them to trust you after all this time you've been away?"

"No one thinks to hard when you've got an injured puppy." I smiled as I drove my scythe across the back of my leg.

"Well," Slade's unbridled joy filled the room in the form of a dark laugh. "I might enjoy this after all. My young protege."

I'm not sure how many buildings I feel off of, how many muggings I submitted myself to or why I felt the need to, once more, drive my scythe through my skin. But once done with my preparations I seemed to find my mind again.

Pain covered every inch of me. Bright violet bruises blossomed across my skin and I knew why I had been so willing to injure myself.

It was punishment for what I had done to Deathstroke. Villain he may have been but I wasn't the one to hand out vengeance.

"Death is not for us to decide. That is fate's job. We can only guide and shape it, never control it."

Who had told me that again? A dark face, covered in a cowl came to me. Who was that again? It seemed to come from another world, another lifetime.

When I woke my heart was pounding. My dream was fuzzy, pain filled. And there were so many bats. Why were there so many bats?

I rubbed my palms on my sore eyes, bumping the growing bruise on my cheek bone.

It was time to get up and leave the world of dreams behind.

BREAKLINE

My injured leg shook painfully and I ignored it. My air mask was still on, attached to the half empty tanks on the floor. For a moment my heart sunk at the prospect of carrying that down the hall with me when I saw a box on the bedside table.

Picking it up it unwrapped the poorly taped newspaper box to find a shining black device able to clip onto my shoulders. Attached with a thin, but efficient hose was a face mask.

Managing to smile I clipped it onto my uniform. It was lighter than the last one, more firmly attached to my face.

Losing the medical mask I stood.

I felt a prick in the crook of my elbow I looked down. The IV drip was still securely lodged in my arm. Several more wires hooked into my skin and I removed them without second thought.

The monitors behind me went nuts and with one deft motion I shut those off too. I limped down the hall, examining my long forgotten house. Maybe not long forgotten. But, back then, it felt like it had been eternity.

My long cape was missing, most likely thrown away from all of the rips and cuts. But somehow I still felt like a rippling shadow as I made my way down the hall. As figures rushed past me I instinctively shrunk into what little shadows there were.

Then I realized who those figures were and came back into the light.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, waving slightly.

"Grim!" Robin spun around, chest heaving. He was so alive.

"Dude!" Beast Boy's eyes were wide. "You gave us a heart attack!"

"When the monitors went out we thought you'd–" Raven was practically shaking.

"I'm fine," I smiled, never let it reach my eyes. "See?" I stepped forward again and this time my leg gave out.

"Rynir!" Starfire dashed forward and grabbed me. Her arms were steady and the name seemed to send an electric shock through me.

"Haven't heard that in a while," I looked to her. But I managed to recover enough to stand straight. "I'll be fine Star. Still waking up."

"I believe someone who is 'waking up' would be able to walk," Starfire frowned.

"Why are you out of your bed anyway?" Cyborg asked.

My growling stomach answered.

"Why didn't you say so?" Beast Boy grinned. "I'll fix you up the biggest breakfast ever!"

"No you don't!" Cyborg pounced. "I'm not having any of your nasty tofu!"

"It's not for you," BB ran down the hall, Cyborg at his heels. "It's for Grim."

Raven shook her head, exasperated.

It took a moment for me to realize that I was smiling.

"We'd better hurry," Robin chuckled. "They're probably tearing the kitchen apart."

"This is not good, yes?" Starfire asked, turning her attention from me as I managed to get my feet back under me.

"Yes, er no," Robin pulled his thoughts together. "They shouldn't be tearing up the kitchen."

"I shall check on them!" And with that she shot down the hall.

I watched her go, a little off balance from the backlash of air.

"You sure you're alright?" Raven asked, violet eyes staring me down.

Hadn't she been taller before? Or had I grown?

"Fine. I smiled. "Just hungry."

"So Grim," Robin interpret falling into step on the other side of me. "How is that new mask working out for you?"

I assessed the mask, checking the strap behind my head. It hadn't slipped but the snug fit wasn't trying to push my brains out the top of my head.

"It's really light," I commented. "But I can't really feel any difference in the air it's filtering."

"Cyborg spent every last minute of his time on that," Raven smiled like a proud mother. "Ever since you..."

She trailed off, remembering my disappearance.

"Grim," Robin's face was dark. "What happened to you?"

This time he was interrupted by an egg as it flew past his ear and into the hall.

"What the...?" Robin looked into the kitchen where a milk covered Beast Boy and an egg covered Cyborg wrestled for the frying pan.

Over head a panicked Starfire tried to calm them down. "Please friends! Do not fight. This is a simple remedy."

"Whoa guys!" Robin dashed forward.

"I have tried everything," Starfire ducked a plate which crashed on the floor.

As the red head continued to explain Raven picked the cracked utensils and put them back together.

"Come on guys," I laughed, limping over to them. "How about we just go get pizza?"

"Sounds good," Beast boy smiled and changed into a dog, shaking off the milk.

Cyborg drove the T-car, Robin right behind us in his motorcycle, Starfire behind him. Raven claimed the front seat which left me in the back with Beast Boy.

When we came out into the day my eyes burned and I shut them.

"What's wrong bud?" BB asked.

"'S just bright," I slurred, covering my eyes as they slowly adjusted.

How long had it been since I'd had any proper sunlight? Three, four months?

And if I'd had been gone that long how did the titans trust me?

"Of course you will," Raven sighed.

"Come on Ray!" Beast Boy took her hand and dashed forward, leaving both Cyborg and I in the dust.

"So..." I watched Raven follow the short green skinned boy with a smile.

"Them too?" I asked Cyborg.

"Yea," the car locked clicked shut. His face was so sour I almost laughed.

"I assume all the happy couples aren't the best atmosphere?" They vanished inside the parlor leaving the half robot boy and I alone.

It would be so simple.

His steps grew closer, along with the words that didn't quite reach me.

I would just turn and with one jab he would be helpless. My fingers twitched at my belt. I could grab my scythe right now. So simple.

"–you think so Grim?" Cyborgs words reached me.

"What?"

"I asked what you think of all the happy couples."

"Oh, yea. I agree."

"Something wrong?" His metal hand dropped on my shoulder. Even in those cold fake fingers I knew the spirit behind them was alive.

One quick jab, one swipe and he would hold still forever.

"No," I lied, smiling. "I'm fine."

"Sure," he smiled. "Should we head inside?"

"I–" my throat caught. He was happy, content, if a bit annoyed. I could stop it right now.

"You coming?" Beast Boy stuck his head out the parlor door.

"Yea," I shook my head of the thoughts, "coming."

"I know what's wrong," Cyborg helped me inside.

"You do?" My heart stopped.

**only three reviews for the last chapter? I thought that twist was cool... :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to 3DPhantom, BrightPath2, and minerbiulder12 for being my reviwers :)**


End file.
